character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Siralos (Canon)/Lambdawg
Summary Siralos (シラロス) is a character from The Sun's Curse and the creator and Mother (Father) of Ivlis and Igls Unth as well as the worlds known as the Land of Sun and the Flame Underworld (Sometimes called the Flame World). He is known to have a prideful nature, believing he is infallible and his actions are indisputable. He dislikes being doubted, and eagerly discards his creation Ivlis for his doubt regarding the morality of having all of the denizens of the Land of Sun dependent on the suns. On the contrary, he is nice to his fellow Gods and related beings (Angels, Demons, Devils shown in the Attack! Devilish Style comic. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 2-B Name: Siralos Origin: DSP Verse (The Sun's Curse) Gender: Male Age: Older than the universe Classification: God of the Land of the Sun Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping (Gods can alter reality with their minds ), True Flight, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 9, even lesser beings like humans can endlessly coma back from dying. According to Emalf gods live on some sort of higher "world", this gets more reinforcement with Lowrie mentions that there are "worlds" above other "worlds"), Creation and Life Manipulation (Created the land of the sun and all of its habitats), Fire Manipulation and Light Manipulation (Created Igls from his light and Ivlis from his flames), Large Size (Type 10, His true form exist in a higher dimension), BFR (Can banish people into parallel dimensions), Magic, Energy Projection and Danmaku (Can shoot multiple light-based projectiles), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Physiology, Plot Manipulation and Subjective Reality (Lesser beings like King mogeko are capable of creating multiple universes, concepts, abstracts beings such as mogekos and even rewriting the plot to create alternate timelines), Acausality (Type 3, Lesser creatures like King mogeko share a mind across all the other timelines), Resistance to Radiation, Gravity, Fire and Light Manipulation (Not bothered at all by being surrounded by sun-like stars, to the point he can stand on one without any negative effects such as being crushed by the gravity, being burned or being blinded by the intense light of both the stars and his own light constructs), Freedom, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (As a god he should be capable of resisting the effects of the mogeko castle which has various side effects such as messing with Yonaka’s imaginations and triggering flashbacks), Madness Manipulation and Corruption (Should be capable of resisting the effects caused by the Sea of Death which passively corrupts everything near it, including one's mind and even control it), Death Manipulation, Sealing and BFR (Should be unaffected by Wadanohara's seal which can cause all of these effects), Conceptual Manipulation, Existence Erasure (Upscaling from Shinya). Should have the powers of all of his creations, which are: Pocket Reality Manipulation, BFR, Magic, Fire Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Berserker Mode, Weapon Creation, Non-Corporeal, Size Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid), Power Absorption, Destruction, Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation, Durability Negation, Power Nullification, One Hit Kill, Confusion Inducement, Conceptual Manipulation, Shapeshifting 'Attack Potency: At least Multiverse Level (Almost killed Ivlis without any effort on his prime. Superior to Igls Unth. In the alternate timeline, he killed permanently Ivlis despite him having previously absorbed Kcalb's power. Gods are stated to be "omnipotent" in comparison to all in the multiverse. Gods multiverses are infinite expanding structures, in which every action creates several timelines) Speed: Immeasurable '''(Superior to Ivlis on his prime), '''Nigh-Omnipresent with The Land of the Sun (Comparable to other gods who are omnipresent within their own worlds) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiversal (Almost killed Ivlis without any effort on his prime) Durability: At least Multiverse Level (As Ivlis superior he should be unaffected by any of his attacks) Stamina: Godlike (As Ivlis superior he shouldn't any weaker than him) Range: At least Multiverse Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Has taught their creations everything they know), possibly Nigh-Omniscient (Could possibly be smarter than Kcalb) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Spears of Light:' Large spear-like (Sometimes trident-like) constructs of pure godly light which can be used as either melee or throwable weapons with great accuracy. Its bright light outshines the light a sun-like star produces even while the wielder is standing directly on top of one. *'Banishing:' He used this technique against Ivlis. Siralos causes the opponent to "fall from grace" by falling deep into the darkness and burning in disgraceful hellfire by sending them to the underworld of the Land of Sun (Known as either Flame Underworld or Flame World) and without means to travel back, BFR'ing them. Weaknesses: Extremely prideful Key: Avatar | True Form Note: This profile only covers the events of The Sun's Curse and currently published comics, which means this profile might get mayor upgrades as the series continues to be published Gallery Funamusea_Character_Page-_Siralos'_Chart.png|Siralos' character chart from the Funamusea character page. The_Sun's_Curse-_Siralos'_Suns.png|Siralos in the Land of Sun as shown in The Sun's Curse. 222_(2).png|"In that case, The you who was not even fit to become dust. Just what were you?" 420.png 619_(1).png 428.png|For starters, you need to chill 414.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 2 Category:Lambdawg